Because Dream Team
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Kemarahan Donghae saat mengetahui Eunhyuknya terluka saat di Dream Team. /Pria itu cari mati dengan Donghae rupanya./"Tidak ada yang boleh melukaimu sedikitpun."/HAEHYUK/BL/Fluff/Bad summary/Oneshoot


Because Dream Team

.

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

Author's note: ini yang ada di otak saya begitu ngeliat pict Eunhyuk yang terluka. Ini juga request Tri eonnie :3

Warning: OOC, Typo, alur kecepatan, fluff gagal,dll DLDR!

Disclaimer: Milik saya muahahaha… #dirajam

Pair: Haehyuk.

Oke deh, Happy Read chingu :D

.

^-^v

Donghae mencengkram erat I phone di tangannya. Pandangannya nyalang, buku tangannya memutih, giginya bergemerutuk tanda bahwa ia sangat marah. Bahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya lebih memilih pergi karena merasakan hawa kegelapan yang pekat dari laki-laki itu.

Apa-apaan ini? Sudah beberapa hari Donghae tidak bertemu kekasihnya, Eunhyuk. Ia begitu merindukannya, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan saat membuka akun Snsnya? Wajah EunhyukNYA yang terluka, pipinya merah dan ia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

Siapa yang berani melukai miliknya?!

Kemurkaan Donghae bertambah saat banyak Elf yang 'mengadu' padanya perihal kenapa Dalnimnya bisa seperti itu.

"Oppa, Eunhyukie oppa terluka."

"Donghae oppa, lawan main Eunhyuk oppa di Dream Team terus memukul kepala Eunhyuk oppa."

"Oppa lawan team Eunhyuk Oppa sangat kasar." Dan masih banyak lagi yang bisa saja membuat Donghae melempar I phonenya.

Donghae menatap nyalang foto di gadgetnya itu. Di mana Eunhyuk tengah bertanding dengan lawan mainnya dengan sebuah benda seperti bantal yang pasti lebih keras dan berat. Pria itu jauh lebih besar dari Eunhyuknya, tentu saja ia jauh lebih kuat. Bisa ia lihat di foto itu Eunhyuknya tengah kesakitan. Belum lagi sebuah Fan account yang dibacanya tadi mengatakan pria ini terus memukul kepala Eunhyuknya dengan kasar.

Pria ini cari mati dengan Donghae rupanya!

Tidak ada yang boleh melukai miliknya satu inchi pun. Tidak ada! Atau dia akan merasakan yang namanya neraka.

Donghae ingin sekali membunuh pria itu karena telah berani melukai kekasihnya. Benar-benar tidak termaafkan!

"Sayangku, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" gumam Donghae pelan seraya mengusap sayang foto yang masih menampilkan gambar Eunhyuknya dengan wajah sendu. Di foto itu terlihat jelas pipi Eunhyuknya memerah, sial! Sepertinya Donghae harus benar-benar memberi pelajaran pada pria Cina itu.

"Kau kenapa, Hae?" Donghae menoleh ke arah Peter di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung." Ya saat ini Donghae tengah bersama Peter dan Team Onesound lainnya. Waktu luang yang dimilikinya ia gunakan untuk mendiskusikan lagu untuk SuperCamp nanti agar lebih sempurna.

"Eunhyuk kenapa Hae? Pipinya merah, seperti luka?" Peter menunjuk layar I phone Donghae yang masih menampilkan foto Eunhyuk di Dream Team itu. Emosi Donghae yang tadi sedikit menurun kembali naik. Wajahnya mengeras menahan emosi.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu."

"Mau ke mana?"

"Mau memberi pelajaran pada orang yang melukai Eunhyukie." Peter bergidik ngeri begitu melihat Donghae dipenuhi aura kegelapan, belum lagi kalimat itu ia ucapkan dengan nada yang dingin dan menusuk. Ia meneguk ludah gugup dan mengangguk takut, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar orang yang ingin ditemui Donghae itu selamat.

^-^v

.

"Hyukie maafkan Hyung tidak bisa menjagamu di Dream Team tadi." Eunhyuk menghela nafas lelah. Sedari tadi Kangin hyungnya ini selalu meminta maaf padanya saat acara itu selesai. Padahal bukan salahnya sama sekali. Sejak di perjalan pulang hingga kini mereka sampai di dorm Kangin terus saja minta maaf.

"Hyungie ini bukan salah hyung dan aku tidak apa-apa, sudahlah jangan minta maaf terus. Lagipula itu pertandingan, aku bukan laki-laki lemah." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan menghentakan kakinya. Kangin terkekeh dan tak kuasa untuk mengacak rambut Eunhyuk sayang.

"Iya-iya. Tapi Elf sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tau?" Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. Saat membagikan ice cream tadi banyak sekali fans yang memintanya agar tidak melukai diri sendiri, mereka juga menyuruhnya untuk lebih berhati-hati dengan wajah khawatir. Eunhyuk tersenyum mengingatnya. Elf nya sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Para perinya itu sangat berharga baginya dan Super Junior. Luka di wajahnya memang sakit tapi begitu melihat fansnya, luka itu tidak terasa sakit lagi.

"Donghae pasti akan marah padaku begitu tau kau terluka haha…" ucapan Kangin itu membuatnya tersentak. Donghae? Oh jangan sampai pemuda itu tau kalau ia terluka. Karena ia tau, kalau Donghae tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia pasti akan membuat perhitungan pada orang yang melukainya. Eunhyuk bergidik, semoga Donghae tidak tau, walau ia tidak yakin. Ia hanya tidak mau masalah ini menjadi panjang.

"Kau istirahatlah Hyukie, hari ini pasti sangat melelahkan, obati lukamu. Apa mau hyung yang obati?" Eunhyuk menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak usah hyung, biar kuobati sendiri. Hyung juga pasti lelah, istirahatlah." Kangin mengusak rambut Eunhyuk dan masuk ke kamarnya. Eunhyuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Ia ingin segera tidur.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang gelap, menutup pintunya dan menyalakan lampu. Saat berbalik ia dikejutkan saat ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dan mencium bibirnya dalam.

"Eunghh…" lenguhnya pelan saat bibir di depannya memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hae…" ucap Eunhyuk begitu ciuman itu terlepas dan melihat Donghae di depannya. Donghae tersenyum, menyatukan dahi mereka dan mengelus pipi Eunhyuk yang masih terlihat memerah dengan lembut.

"Apa ini sakit, sayang?" Eunhyuk gugup, Donghaenya sudah tau ia terluka.

"Sudah tidak terlalu sakit, Hae." Donghae mencium pipi yang memerah itu dan menelusuri wajah Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya.

"Kau terluka sayang, siapa yang berani melukaimu? Aku akan membunuhnya." Bisa Eunhyuk lihat sorot mata Donghae yang dipenuhi amarah yang besar. Tatapannya sarat akan kebencian saat melihat luka di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hae, ini luka biasa." Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk kilat dan kembali menatap langsung mata indah di depannya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, wajahmu terluka sayang. Berani sekali pria itu yang telah melukaimu. Dia harus membayarnya, aku tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja. Kau milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh melukaimu sedikitpun." Tangan Donghae yang berada di pinggangnya mengerat, berusaha menahan luapan emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Eunhyuk mengelus wajah Donghae dan mencium pipinya. Donghae menyerukan kepalanya di perpotongan leher kekasih manisnya itu dan mengecupnya pelan. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping itu erat.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjagamu hingga kau terluka. Harusnya aku berada di sana bersamamu. Melindungimu. Maafkan aku sayang." Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Donghae yang masih berada di lehernya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Hae, ini bukan salahmu. Lagipula ini hanya pertandingan, pria itu juga sudah meminta maaf padaku saat pertandingan selesai. Aku sudah memaafkannya. Jadi jangan memperbesar masalah ini lagi ya." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Donghae menggigit pelan lehernya.

"Hae~"

"Iya sayang, biar kuobati lukamu." Donghae melepas pelukannya dan mendudukkan Eunhyuk di tempat tidur. Ia mengambil obat-obatan yang sudah ia siapkan tadi, dan mulai mengobati luka Eunhyuk.

"Selesai." Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk dan mengusap pipinya sayang. Ia menarik Eunhyuk ke pelukannya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Sudah waktunya tidur, kau pasti lelah." Donghae menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Terimakasih Hae."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya." Donghae tersenyum lembut. Betapa ia sangat mencintai lelaki yang ada di pelukannya ini. Ia berjanji akan selalu melindunginya dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Tak usah berterimakasih, sayang. Malah aku yang harusnya berterimakasih karena kau mau berada di sisiku." Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae."

"Aku juga lebih mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae."

"Jadi kau sudah tidak mempermasalahkan Dream Team itu lagi kan?"

"Asal kau menciumku."

"Ishh dari tadi kan kau sudah menciumku, dasar genit." Eunhyuk mencubit lengan Donghae gemas.

"Aww, itu berbeda sayang. Kau mau menciumku atau tidak?" Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sebentar, membuat Donghae gemas. Segera saja ia menyambar bibir itu dengan semangat dan gairah yang memuncak. Membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya lucu. Ia berusaha mendorong Donghae karna ia kewalahan dengan ciuman pemuda ini yang sangat menuntut. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Donghae memperdalam ciumannya dan mendekapnya makin erat. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai mengikuti alur ciuman itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Donghae menyeringai.

'Oh sayang, aku tetap akan membalas pria itu. Karna dengan bodohnya ia berani melukaimu.' Batinnya menyeringai setan.

"Donghae sudahh…"

"Ini belum cukup sayang."

"enggh…"

.

END

Bwahahaha… #ketawanista

Maafkan saya membuat ff gaje seperti ini.

Jujur aja, saya pengen banget ngadu sama Donghae perihal dream team itu. Eunhyuk sampe luka begitu weh, gak bisa dibiarin.

Tadinya mau nyelipin Siwon di akhir, tapi karna mendapat protes keras dari yang request ff ini, jadinya gak jadi deh :v

Maafkan saya karna ff ini terlalu chessy di endingnya. Karna hanya itu yang kebayang di otak saya. Kalo kurang feel di adegan lovey doveynya saya no komen lah, saya masih amatir :'D

Sampai jumpa di ff saya selanjutnya.

Bye~


End file.
